


Where We Landed.

by sunnylouiswt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogwarts, I have no idea how to use the tags as you may have noticed, Marauders era, They die, This Is Sad, a little poetic? i dont even know, and im sad, at least I find it sad, hogwarts jily, i love them, jily, jily deserved so much better, like blink and you'll miss it, ok this is my first work here be gentle, the other marauders are only briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:13:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15985424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnylouiswt/pseuds/sunnylouiswt
Summary: It started with him and it would end just this way.





	Where We Landed.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my first ever work here and my first ever work in english, please be nice and if you see any mistakes tell me.  
> I don't know where this came from,I was just feeling sad and decided to make myself even more sad.  
> All characters and circunstances belong to J.K. Rowling and the HP Universe, I'm just borrowing for a little while.  
> Anyway,I hope you guys like it.

It ended with a thud.

She wasn’t quite sure when it started, but oh did she knew when it ended.

It would’ve been easier to assume that it started with the first time she ever said yes to him, after so many years and so many ‘will you go out with me,Evans?’.But Lily was never one for easy.

It ended with a thud. The sound of a body hitting the floor.

Maybe it started with an ending. One that happenned in fifth year and broke her heart in it’s own way. Not that it compares to this heartbreak. No, nothing compares to this at all. She wished she could go back now, back to a time when things were simpler.

Would she have done it differently,had she known?

It ended with a thud. The sound of a body hitting the floor. The sound of her heart breaking.

He had an abnormally loud laugh. And a large ego. And a much larger propensity for trouble. It shoudn’t have been attractive, it should have annoyed her, but somewhere along the way it stopped mattering.

It ended with a thud. The sound of a body hitting the floor. The sound of her heart breaking. A sob trying to make it’s way out of her.

Maybe it started with their first kiss. It happenned in seventh year and it was a long time coming. He did everything with intensity and it was just expected that in the matters of kissing it wouldn’t be any different. In that moment,Lily felt what magic was like.

It ended with a thud. The sound of his body hitting the floor. The sound of her heart breaking. A sob making it’s way out of her.

He had a crooked smile. And messy messy hair. And an reckless desire to protect those he cared about. It shouldn’t have surprised her that it would end with him doing just that for her. He was a Gryffindor to the core, after all.

It would be easier to assume that it started with the first time he told her he liked her. It was third year and they were just kids. And yet he was so sure, he always was. But Lily didn’t do easy.

It ended with a thud. The sound of his body htting the floor. The sound of her heart shattering. A sob escaping her.

Maybe it started with a letter. With the words ‘Lily,you’re a witch’. It started with the sorting hat saying Gryffindor instead of Slythering. It started with a boy and his abdormally loud laugh. It started with him and his friends. With his reckless desire to protect others. It started with his crooked smile and the way he could get under her skin.

It shoud’ve ended with I love you’s. It should have ended with their wedding. And a boy with hair as dark and messy as his and her green green eyes. It should’ve ended in happily ever after. They deserved that.

But Lily wasn’t meant for easy.

It ended with a thud. The sound of his body hitting the floor. The sound of James Potter’s body hitting the floor. Her husband. It ended with her heart shattering. A desperate sob escaping her. It ended with a boy and his friends. With his reckless need to protect those he cared about. It ended with ‘Lily,take Harry and go,it’s him,I’ll hold him off-’.

She prayed oh did she pray. Lily didn’t pray for her. No,she prayed for her baby boy, for Harry. Please God, let him live.

It started and it ended with James Potter.

It started with James Potter and Lily Evans and it would end just like that.

Lily realises she would’ve done everything all over again if she had the chance.

**Author's Note:**

> The original post is in my Tumblr, here: https://louieternal.tumblr.com/post/173145116823/it-ended-with-a-thud-she-wasnt-quite-sure-when  
> The format it's a little different,if you wanna check that out.  
> Also, the title was inspired by Where We Land by Ed Sheeran, so there is that.


End file.
